pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Snowveil Den
Snowveil Den, often shortened to SD or Snowveil, is a PMU 7 dungeon located in northeastern Winden. This dungeon includes Pokémon that are mainly Steel- and Electric-type. It has 25 Floors and a rest stop with a Kangaskhan Rock. It leads to Snowveil Lair after the rest stop. The weather here is very frequently snow or hail. The Pokémon in this dungeon are mainly in the level range of 45-55, but the recruitable Pokémon are level 5. Attributes SnowveilDenScenery1.png|Floors 1-10 SnowveilDenScenery2.png|Floors 11-25 Floors 1-10 The lower floors of the dungeon have snow covered walls, and a snowy to icy floor. The water is uncommon and in small quantities. The rooms are usually small and there is medium darkness. Floors 11-25 The upper floors host a bit higher-leveled Pokémon. The walls are dark brown, but the floors stay the same snowy style. Water is more common, and the rooms are small to medium sized. On Floor 20 is a Sealed Chamber with a Hard Box that can contain a White Silk. Snowveil Tunnel The end of has a Kangaskhan Storage and leads to Snowveil Lair. Walking back to the bottom of this room gives you the option to return to Snowbasin Town without going onto Snowveil Lair. Snowveil Burrow The boss of this dungeon is Beartic. The story that is involved is the mother Beartic is too exhausted from fighting the rogue gang and therefore ends up at the exit of Snowveil Den. When the player enters, Beartic mistakes the player for an enemy and attacks. After her defeat, the mother Beartic realizes her mistake and pleads the player to stop the rogue gang at the end of Snowveil Lair. Boss Drop: *TM Blizzard *TM Frost Breath *Mushroom Before Fighting: *''???: Halt! *''Beartic: Sickening wretch! Off to join your disgusting team mates in their scourges? Well think again! I may have failed to stop the others...but I won't let you get away!! After Defeating: *''Beartic'': ...Hrrgh...I can't...let you... *''Beartic'': Please...you vicious...don't hurt my...what? *''Beartic'': You're not... you're not part of that rogue gang? ... *''Beartic'': I'm so sorry! Oh how I should have taken the time to listen...I don't know if you'll forgive my rash actions...but I need help... *''Beartic'': My son...my husband...they're at the pit... those bunch were strong...please, please chase that band of rogues out! *''Beartic'': I can't...bear to think of...my husband, m-my son..with those brutes... *''Beartic'': Grrhh....hroogh :(She's barely conscious...but it sounds like her family is in danger. I can't just ignore this...) Secret Room Secret Rooms have a chance to appear in Snowveil Den starting from Floor 11, going through Floor 24. It has two Deluxe Boxes, the items that can be found in the boxes are as follows: *Alloy Band *Thunder Stone *Huge Apple *Revival Herb *Nugget *TM Charge Beam *TM Frost Breath Pokémon Pokemon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokemon page for more information. Items Kecleon Shop Items There is a Kecleon Shop on Floor 18. Mystery Eggs has Mystery Eggs that can appear on all floors. Dungeon Objective The objective of this dungeon is to complete it and go onto the second part, Snowveil Lair, and obtain some of the rare recruits, or get a White Silk from the Sealed Chamber here. Trivia * along with Snowveil Lair was created by Kirk and Yatterman. *The level 45-60 Pokémon in and Snowveil Lair used to be recruitable. This was changed due to the ease of access to high-level Pokémon. **Mystery Eggs were later added in to substitute. Video Category:Dungeons Category:Winden Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:PMU 7 Category:Overworld Dungeons Category:Winden Dungeons Category:Silk Dungeons Category:Kecleon Shop Dungeons